Perfection
by Lady of Olympus
Summary: The greek gods have all gathered round to bless the last created goddess Calista, who will grow up and try to rekindle the belief in the Greek Gods and Goddesses.


**Perfection**

_This story was created by me. The greek gods and goddesses are of course, not my creation. The main character. Caliste (Oh, I know, such a horrible 'greek' name!), however, IS of my creation. This STORY is of my creation...I hope you enjoy it. It's a strange twist, I'll admit, but I hope you'll be able to get into it! Leave a review (:_

She was created to be_ perfect_. Shaped from clouds that drifted around Olympus from the hands of Aphrodite herself,Caliste was the first, last and onlyrendition of perfection. The darkened clouds began to swirl around their greatpalace, but most all the Gods and Goddesses remained calm. They had known for so long that this day would come - the day that the human race would begin a reign of disbelief. Their creation and thier powers were only strongest when their was belief, when there was worship. Of course, now that the people had begun a new wave of religion, they would slowly but surely fade away. Their magnificent Kingdom would disappear, and all of their temples would crumble. The wars and stories would be but myths, their existence fairy-tale.

Calistewas their legacy, their hope to perhaps one day be re-created. It had been a last minute creation, but one that was perfect none the less. Her purpose would be to spead the magnificent stories of the Gods again, to rekindle the flame of their existence.

All the gods and goddesses leaned over the child, examining her little hairs and fingers.

"She doesn't look very attractive." Murmured Ares.

"She is not yet grown..." Aphrodite said. "Do you doubt me?"

"No." He mumbled in reply.

"And what will beauty do for her?" Hera snarled. "A beautiful goddess is rather worthless." She spat, walking away angrily. The stress of the thought that she, great Hera, goddess of mothers and women alike would be forgotten was too great for her to handle.

Aphrodite leaned closer and blessed the girl to be beautiful with a simple rub on her cheek. Athena blessed her to be wise. Ares stepped forth, ran a finger on her nose and gave her bravery, Poseidon gave her waterly powers. Zeus blew a breath upon her face and gave her the wonderful ability to strike lightening, and Hephaestus rubbed her fingers and granted her crafty hands. Artemis gave her a talent for the bow and arrow, and Hermes gave her speed. She had been blessed by all but Hera, for she sat sulking in a corner, angry at everything and anything.

Suddently, Hades appeared. His face was dark and covered by a black robe, but it was he. The bony fingures and slow walk were unique. "Let me see the child." He whispered, walking slowly twoards the little goddess that floated comfortably in the air.

"Perhaps you shouldn't..." Poseidon began, stepping in front of the girl. The mere idea of turning the child into a death-loving thing seemed horrible.

"What? Are you afraid that I will bless her with love for death, old man? Pah.Let me through." He sneered, pushing his brother out of the way. Poseidon mumbled and looked to Zeus, who at the moment looked amused. "Brother, what gift do you have that would better this child?"

"This goddess is our legacy." Hades replied, staring at the baby. "Ours, not just yours." He put a finger to her forehead, and drew a straight line accross. "There."

"What? What is it? What did you do to her?" Hera asked, suddently interested again in the little child.

"She can see souls as it leaves their bodies, and better yet, she can pull it back in if she so wishes."

"That's absurd." Mumbled Poseidon, clutching his staff tightly.

"Will the well of souls still exist?" Hera chirped, seeing perhaps that there was hope for her.

"No. She can only return souls directly, but of course, there will be a price."

"What_ type_ of price?" Zeus asked.

"She'll lose a piece of her own soul." Hades replied, his white face showing the creases of a smile beneath the hood.

"You fiend!" Aphrodite shrieked. "How will she know?"

"She will feel it!" Hades snapped back. "Now go off and fret about yourselves. I've got work to do." Silently, he glided away and twoards the gates.

_AHHH! Perhaps it was too strange? Again, rememver to review! (:_


End file.
